


Death is but an Illusion

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks ago Tony, Steve, and Thor had been captured.</p><p>Four weeks ago Tony had been strapped to a chair and forced to watch video footage of Hydra torturing then killing Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is but an Illusion

Tony sighed and plopped his ass on the hard, cold floor of what looked like Frankenstein’s lab if Frankenstein had built his lab in a sewer.

His vision was blurry and every breath felt too heavy as his lungs expanded and pushed against frail bones and barely there muscles.

Six weeks ago Tony, Steve, and Thor had been captured.

It was also six weeks ago that Hydra had demanded Tony replicate the super soldier serum and combine it with Thor’s DNA to create an even more powerful soldier.

Tony had refused.

Four weeks ago Tony had been strapped to a chair and forced to watch video footage of Hydra torturing then killing Steve.

Tony through his grief agreed to work on the serum but secretly plotted his and Thor’s escape.

Two weeks ago Hydra decided he wasn’t moving fast enough, so they tortured and killed Thor.

Hydra said they had more of his friends and would continue to torture and kill them.

Tony doubted Hydra had any more of his friends, but when he got the chance, he managed to find one of Hydra’s computers and skim through their files. He couldn’t find anything suggesting that they’d captured his friends.

So there he was now. Alone, and he’d just finished creating an explosive weapon that would help him escape captivity. He should be using it at that very moment to flee, but as he sat there on the ground, for the first time in weeks he felt the weight of his grief, and it was overwhelming.

Once again he’d been able to save himself from captivity but not the people he cared about.

It felt like his chest was being torn apart.

The ground shook and thunder clapped.

Tony sat up straighter and looked around the room, not quite believing his luck.

The earthquake might only last seconds but it’d give him an even better chance of escape.

The thunder grew louder and the lights flickered.

Tony gathered his weapon and headed for the door, prepared to use his new weapon on his guards and bolt for the nearest exit.

Tony squawked in surprise when he opened the door and Steve’s shield almost knocked his head off while in the process of knocking out two guards.

“Tony!” Steve’s voice echoed from down the hall.

Tony’s heart stopped.

He must have gone insane. He’d seen Steve die. He’d seen it!

“Tony!” Steve barreled down the hall, heading straight for Tony.

Before Tony could say anything or stop the hallucination, Steve near tackled Tony and wrapped Tony up in his arms. “Oh, thank god you’re alive. I thought-” Steve choked on emotion. “Thor and I thought we’d seen you die.”

Tony blinked. The arms around him were solid and warm—not a hallucination.

Tony stared up at Steve in awe.

“Tony, Steve,” Thor bellowed and marched down the hall, looking a little under dressed and pale, but overall healthy. He wielded Mjolnir. “Let’s hurry. We must retreat and heal for now. We will teach Hydra what happens when they dare to bring us into their den and play such cruel tricks on us once we've recovered.”

Thor threw Mjolnir, and the hammer smashed through three walls, creating a new path.

Tears of relief threatened to form in Tony’s eyes. He pushed them down. “Thor,” Tony croaked.

The angry expression on Thor’s voice disappeared momentarily.

Thor marched up to Tony and Steve and planted a kiss on Tony’s forehead. He sighed. “I truly feared that I had lost both of you. It relieved me to find Steve alive, but my heart was still heavy with grief until I saw that you too still lived.”

Thor pulled back from Tony, expression back to being livid. “Hydra shall pay.”

Tony nodded and pulled out from Steve’s embrace, despite every part of his body protesting their separation. “Hydra was able to get their hands on some of my armor.”

“All right.” Steve held up his shield, ready to fight. “Then let’s make sure to grab it on the way out.”

Thor nodded. “That we will.”

For the first time in weeks Tony smiled.


End file.
